Zeekeeper
Summary The Zeekeeper is the guardian figure of the Pi'illo Kingdom, who helped them take down Antasma many thousands of years before the events of the game. His name is derived from the word "beekeeper" through a combination of the American English phonetic spelling of the letter Z, which symbolizes sleep, and the word "keeper", referring to his status as a guardian. Initially appearing to be a serious deity with a formal speaking tone during his confrontation against the Mario Bros., he's actually greedy, laid-back, and down-to-earth. However, he still proven to be very wise and have a good heart. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Zeekeeper Origin: Mario Bros Classification: Bird Deity Gender: Male Age: Over thousands of years. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, likely 2 and 3), Flight, Spaceflight, Teleportation, Dream Manipulation, Can create the Dream Portals, Can change his size, Can create dimensional rifts and cross them, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Possible Existence Erasure, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, etc. Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Defeated Antasma, who was wielding the Dark Stone and destroyed the barrier of Neo Bowser Castle which was powered by the Dream Stone. The Dream Stone is composed of countless dreams and each dream is an entire world of it's own. The Dark Stone is the nightmare equivalent of the Dream Stone) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Much faster than Giant Luigi, who was able to jump into space and grab a star in a few seconds and have to keep attacking him to slow him down) Lifting Strength: Class G (Capable of lifting Giant Luigi, who grew as big as Mount Pajamaja, a living mountain) Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless (Shows no signs of being hurt or tired after his fight with Giant Luigi and considers his last battle with Antasma a mere nuisance) Range: 'Multiversal (Reality warped a dream world during the battle against Giant Luigi) 'Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High (Despite being laid back, he still proven to be wise, lecturing the inhabitants of pi'illo kingdom about reliance in objects) Weaknesses: The Zeekeeper is quite lazy and due to not using it for a long time, firing the Wake Beam makes him drastically tired. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Zee Eggs:' The Zeekeeper bombards opponents with his explosive eggs *'Wake Orbs:' The Zeekeeper unleashes rainbow-colored orbs at his foes. These energy orbs have homing capabilities, can be split into smaller orbs, and fly in distinct patterns at the target. *'Wake Beam:' The Zeekeeper opens his presumably third eye and fires a rainbow-colored laser at the target, then finishes off by cloaking himself in rainbow-colored energy and charges straight at the foe. Due to not using this move for a long time, he becomes exhausted after using this move. *'Light Tackle:' The Zeekeeper cloaks himself in light and tackles the foes at high speed and quick succession. *'Dimensional Cross:' The Zeekeeper tears open a dimensional rift and crosses it, dragging his foes in it as well and proceeds to attack the opponents in it. Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Protagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dream Users Category:Light Users Category:Birds Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Tier 2